Hidden Desires
by Heartnets
Summary: "Please Klaus, I'm begging you." "And just how far are you willing to beg?" In 4x11 Elena goes to Klaus for help with a situation pertaining to his brother. What happens when Klaus has a specific idea on how he should be repaid for his assistance. "I'd do anything, to save them." "Anything you say? I'll hold you to that."


_**Hidden Desires**_

**Writing Type:** Third Person

**P.O.V:** Klaus

"It's a bit ironic, you coming to me for help."

To say Klaus had been taken back when Elena Gilbert appeared on his doorstep demanding an audience with him, would be a bit of an understatement. He was nothing short of surprised with the way she'd sauntered behind him into his house, her expression strong and convinced despite the desperate plea about to escape her lips.

"Weren't your friends just trying to bury me in a cement tomb?"

As always, when asked of favors from the Scooby doo gang, he brings up their actions from the past. Perhaps if they'd stop with all the meaningless attempts to kill him, then he'd be more willing to help them.

Elena looks around exasperatedly before seeming to come to a conclusion on his statement.

"This is your fault." Her tone is serious and she doesn't seem the least bit worried on whether or not he'll take offense to her words.

Klaus admires her boldness. Vampire Elena is surely a step up from human Elena, although there was always a certain _boldness _that he liked about her.

"You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires."

He smiles lazily. "And now my little brat of a brother has gone and made things worse, well he never did like Damon." He pauses. "I suppose I should do something…shouldn't I? He asks this sarcastically accompanied by a slight smile just to see her reaction; he wants to know just how frustrated she will become.

"Call him out Klaus."

His expression changes at her now impatient tone.

"You are in no position to make demands, love."

Her face falls.

"Whilst I'd like to cure you, so I can make more hybrids I do have other reasons for finding the cure, not the least of which is destroying it. So you lot can't use it against me."

Elena looks at him as if the thought of that has never crossed her mind. But he knows it has.

"Whatever our differences…" She begins, "we want the same thing." Her stronghold has diminished and she'd might as well get down on her knees. She leans forward. "Please Klaus, I'm _begging_ you."

A special kind of smile creeps to his face at those words. His head bends slightly and he closes his eyes briefly only to look up at her again from under his eyebrows, smile still strongly placed.

"And just how far are you willing to beg?" The hybrid asks in a coy manner.

She knits her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, to what lengths will you go to save your brother and _Damon_ of course." He stresses the elder Salvatore's name, knowing that he was her current love interest.

Elena leans back into her chair, looking at him unbelieving of his question. "I'd do anything, to save them."

He smirks. "Anything you say? I'll hold you to that."

He notices the weary expression upon her face. She opens her mouth to say something but immediately closes it as he fishes his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Little brother…just two days home and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess."

"Come on Nik, I was only having some fun."

Elena stiffens as Kol's nonchalant voice on the other end of the phone reaches her ears.

"Those vampires were for my hunter." Klaus looks at Elena.

"Well make some more, no shortage of people…"

Elena fidgets under his gaze_._

So impatient.

"Where's Damon Salvatore?" Klaus asks with all seriousness.

Kol paused before answering. "I gave him a good and proper beating, just for old time's sake."

"Yes well you've had your fun, now let him go and come home. Avoid any more trouble or you'll find yourself back in a box."

"Hey no need to be nasty about it!"

"On the contrary I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me. Listen closely Kol," Klaus looks straight ahead at Elena who seems to be hopeful, "Stay away from the Gilbert boy. Do you understand?"

"Fine…" Kol replied reluctantly. "I won't touch him. You have my word."

Kol clicked end to the call causing Elena to release a breath as Klaus removes his cell phone from his ear.

She stood from the chair she was settled upon and crosses over to him with an outstretched hand. "Thank you Klaus, I owe you one."

Klaus looks at her hand briefly, before bursting into a light chuckle. "And what do you suppose you can offer me love?"

Elena snatches her hand back almost instantly, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "I'm going on some mission for an ancient vampire cure just to become human so you can have a blood source for your hybrids again. Isn't that enough."

Klaus stood now on eye level her. "You see that's where you're wrong sweetheart. You're on a mission for this ancient vampire cure because your friends won't rest until you're human again. Being the blood source for my hybrids is just a side effect."

She folds her arms at him. "Well, I have nothing left to offer you."

A twinkle flashes across his eyes and he grins. "I have an idea."

Elena stands her ground and awaits his answer. But he knows she is just the slightest bit afraid on the inside.

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?!" She backs away, but her eyes can't help but trail to the lips in question.

"No need to play cute darling, don't pretend as if you don't want to," He licks his lips as he notices her stare at them.

Elena scoffs and turns around, preparing to leave his home. But Klaus flashes right in front of her.

"Oh dearest Elena, did you think I couldn't smell you that night when I healed you from the werewolf venom? When you gripped my arm for dear life and sucked greedily from me, arousal was pooling between your thighs."

Elena looks at him with wide eyes, to which Klaus smirks triumphant.

Although she must hate to admit it, _she wanted him_. He'd noticed it for awhile now. Every time he would come near her, her heart rate would increase and when he'd touch her she would always flinch and try her damndest to get away. At first he thought that it was her fear of him that made her react in this way. But in recent times the distinct smell of fear had been replaced by the faint scent of arousal and hormones permeating the air. Yes, Elena Gilbert wanted him for months now and he would grant her her wish – even if she was afraid to wish for it herself.

The look of shock in Elena's eyes now seems to be one of shame and embarrassment. Klaus presses on, "And when I brought you here whilst you were still being plagued by Connor's ghost, you begged me to let go of you because you couldn't stand having my body pressed so closely to yours-"

The hybrid took a step towards her until their bodies were practically touching, "-like it is right now."

Elena doesn't back away from him when he moves closer. Instead her heart rate increases and her breathing becomes ragged.

She stills as he leans into her right ear, placing one of his hands against her neck and pushing her hair out of the way. He was convinced that she'd felt attracted toward him from when she human but now that she was a vampire those feelings were increased tenfold. She wouldn't be able to resist.

"Your hormones have been in overdrive ever since you've become a vampire, and they have yet to calm down. Every time someone touches you, it feels like you're on fire doesn't it?"

She bites her lip and doesn't answer. They both know what it would be.

Klaus moves behind her now, running his hands up and down her sides.

She jerks as if she wants to move away from him but settles right back into his embrace.

"I bet you couldn't wait to sleep with Damon." His voice is just fanning the flames that have ignited within her body. "Did he make you moan Elena? Because I can make you scream."

Elena shakes her head. "I'm w-with Damon I can't –"

Klaus chuckles at her words, "It's nice to know that you're not denying the fact that you want to sleep with me." She was making this too easy.

His hands begin their movement towards the hem of her blouse and he can tell she's about to panic. "Relax, Elena."

She inhales deeply.

He supposes it's another feeble attempt to shake him off.

"I have centuries of experience Elena. Think of what I could do to you. "

She sighs and he takes this as an invitation to move his hand up under her blouse.

"I'd worship every part of you." He runs his bottom lip along the shell of her ear.

"I'd leave no spot untouched, unsatisfied."

" You'd be _aching_ for more."

His fingers now have a hold of one of her hardened nipples through the fabric of her bra. His thumb runs over it. Then along with his pointer finger he pinches and squeezes the bud to the point where it's almost painful, but the amount of pleasure generated overrides it.

Elena is a squirming mess underneath Klaus' ministrations. Her breathing is heavy and she can no longer try and hide the evidence of her arousal.

"I can tell you're so sopping wet for me now love," Klaus groans. "Let me have you Elena, please." He begins running a trail of wet kisses along the column of her neck, noticing the way she hisses when his lips brush past the more sensitive spots. He sucks on those spots in question, marking her, knowing now there was no way she was leaving his mansion unless she was properly fucked by him.

"Just promise me something," She tilts her head to the side in order to grant him better access to his neck.

"Anything love."

"No one and I mean _no one_ knows about this."

Klaus smirks against her neck.

So that was it huh.

"Just you and I love. You have my word."

He now turns her around to face him and attacks her lips in a hungry manner. He was an expert in the art of kissing. Every move he made against her lips – each switch of angle, tug of her lips and entanglement of tongues – was done with purpose in order to gain a specific response.

Elena's moans come out muffled as Klaus glides his slick lips over hers, down to her neck and back up again. He sucks roughly on her skin and leaves marks that heal too quickly for his liking. She looks so much more beautiful with the shape of his lips blotched on her neck.

Elena tugs on the bottom of Klaus' shirt and he raises his arms in order for her to pull it off of him. He releases a shaky breath as her hands explore the expanse of his chest before trailing lower near the waistband of his trousers. He likes the more dominant side to herself that she was displaying. She clearly knew what she wanted and was going straight for it.

Before Elena can unbutton his trousers and leave him practically naked while she is still fully clothed – Klaus hoists her legs around his waist and blurs them up the staircase and into his room.

She doesn't have the time to take in her surroundings before she is pushed onto his bed. Her shirt is ripped off of her body and Klaus takes a hold of her bra.

He pauses and drinks in the sight of her bra clad breasts. "Red is such a wonderful colour on you love," he compliments before the sexy undergarment is ripped from her frame and her erect nipples are sucked into his mouth.

Klaus takes his time with pleasuring Elena, running his tongue and grazing his teeth over her twin peaks, hoping to give them equal satisfaction.

Elena breathes a murmur of his name and Klaus wonders if it's because of his advancements on her breasts or his erection pressed directly against her center.

Probably both.

He moves his lips away from her breasts now and trails them down her stomach until he reaches the fabric of her jeans.

He was eager to get to the main course.

Klaus now looms above Elena and unbuttons and removes the garment at vampire speed. Her matching red panties are however trailed down her shapely legs unbelievably slow, causing Elena to squirm with anticipation.

Klaus licks his lips as he runs his finger along her wet slit. He brings the digit to his mouth and sucks her fluids off hungrily causing Elena to groan.

He bends his head between her thighs now, hooking her legs over his shoulders. He presses a light kiss right above her clit before asking, "Has Damon done this to you before?"

She doesn't answer.

"Well has he?" He asks again before running his tongue teasingly over her swollen bud.

"Y-yes," She breathed.

Klaus chuckles, moving his head upward so she could see his face. "Well sweetheart, I'm about to make you forget his face was ever down here."

He quickly moves his head back into position, and then his tongue is lapping at her folds.

"Ugh Kl- please more," Elena whimpers and bucks her hips against his face whilst tugging on his dirty blonde locks. He nips and sucks on her clit, generating so much pleasure that he knew she would soon explode.

Klaus licks at her hungrily enjoying the natural juices that her body was providing all because of him. He grins and it vibrates against her sex as her hold on his hair tightens.

He inserts his tongue into her entrance and swirls it around. He was a professional in the art of multitasking as one of his hands groped her inner thigh while the thumb on the other circles her little bundle of nerves.

Elena's a crying, whimpering mess as Klaus moves his tongue in and out of her – a clear demonstration of what his cock would soon be doing if she is able to recover from the orgasm building.

When he feels her thighs constrict around his head and her entire body tensed, he delivers the final blow.

Elena comes with a pitched cry of his name and Klaus cleans her folds before standing up off of the bed in order to remove his pants. He trails his tongue over his lips where the delicious taste of her still lingers whilst he takes in her form post orgasm.

She would recover quickly. She had to. There was now no way in hell that he'd be able to refrain from fully taking her.

When his pants and boxer briefs are removed Klaus strokes himself despite knowing he was more than hard enough to bring his girl to completion. He quickly takes his previous position looming over Elena's body as pre-come begins to dribble out of the domed head. None of him was going to be spilled, it all belonged inside of her.

He watches his come trail between her slit and takes a moment to admire it before entering her.

He was so long, so thick and so hard for her but she was so moist and ready for him that he slid in with ease. They both groan in unison as he sets his pace, slamming in and out of her sopping heat with amazing force. "You are so bloody tight for me love."

Klaus bites his lip as he tries to put a lid on the moans threatening to escape him. This was actually happening; he was _fucking _Elena Gilbert. The same Elena Gilbert who hated him with all her guts…who's plotted to kill him more times than he could count. The same Elena Gilbert who had both Salvatore's wrapped around her finger. He could definitely see the appeal, the girl was gorgeous, but the way her body felt around his throbbing cock was a feeling he didn't want to forget.

Elena grabs a hold of Klaus' back as he swivels his hips inside of her, slowing down his pace to move his member inside of her with careful strokes.

A loud gasp escapes her lips as he brushes a certain spot within her.

"There it is," Hegroans as he speeds up his thrusts in the angle of her g-spot. Elena's screaming now and for some reason Klaus knows these sounds were never brought from her before.

When he slows down enough for Elena to semi-compose herself and regain her breath, the only sound escaping her lips is, "Why?"

Klaus smirks at her and pulls out.

Then curses himself for leaking onto the sheets. He couldn't help himself, she felt so good.

"Get on your hands and knees."

She quickly obliges eager to have him within her again.

Klaus enters her from behind this time and his movements are just as rough but much more controlled.

His hand comes down and gives her right ass-cheek a light smack to which Elena cries out, "Klaus!"

He groans. "You calling my name alone is enough to make me want to come."

A blush tints her already red cheeks and Klaus smiles.

He reaches a hand towards her breast and plays with her nipples while the other moves down to draw circles on her clit.

Elena was moaning uncontrollably, reciting his name like a prayer and Klaus remembered every sound she'd made.

His strokes – like his kisses – were made with purpose. The way he'd speed up and slow down and change his angle, he wanted to gain certain responses.

He memorizes which spots gain which reactions and she slams her hips back against his. Her body can no longer help but to react.

They are both panting messes against one another as Klaus captures her lips again. With each of movements he went completely in, refusing to pull out and fill her again unless he felt his groin against the firm cheeks of her ass.

They were both so close. He could tell. Her entire body was tensing and he could feel a huge climax building at the base of his shaft.

When her sex tightens around his member and he hears his name leave her lips in a shrill cry again he knows she's done for. Her climax leaves her spasming, raining more of her fluids around his cock and her body goes limp in his arms.

Klaus holds her up and buries himself into her deep as she rides out the waves of her orgasm. He climaxes moments after with an orgasm that is so big that he releases a huge load of useless seed inside of her. In the pleasure of it all he whimpers her name and nearly collapses on top of her.

He pushes into her a few more times for good measure before he pulls out and they both collapse next to each other.

They are both spent. Their bodies are slick with sweat and more intimate bodily fluids and Klaus can't remember a time when sex has been so satisfying.

And so exhausting.

The hybrids looks over to his doppelganger only to find her eyes drifted closed – but she has a satisfied look on her face. He gingerly trails his fingers down to her swollen heat and places his thumb on her little bud.

Her eyes open abruptly and she gasps whilst moving her body away from his touch.

"You don't know how much more beautiful you look now that I've been buried inside you."

She blushes and turns away, causing him to grin.

Minutes pass until Elena moves up off of the bed and shakily begins retrieving her clothes that are strewn across the room. "Ugh," she groans, but this time it is out of frustration. "Where's my underwear?"

"You mean these pretty undergarments?" Klaus smirks as he brings them up to his nose. He moans in delight. "Can't I keep these as a souvenir?"

She snatches them from his fingertips and puts them on along with the rest of her clothing.

"Leaving so soon?"

Elena glances at her cell phone then looks up at him. "Jeremy's okay but I haven't heard from Damon, I need to make sure your brother hasn't killed him. Or this would've all been for nothing."

Klaus chuckles then removes himself from his bed. "So much pride. There's no shame in admitting you are and have been attracted to me for quite some time Elena. And besides this is _our little secret_."

Elena says nothing and heads towards the door.

"Next time, love, be sure to stay for a shower with me. We wouldn't want Damon to find my scent all over you now would we?"

She slams the room door behind her.

Klaus smiles and stretches.

She could deny it all bur she'd always want him. And after she's gotten over herself, she'd be back.

And he'd be waiting.

* * *

**AN:** So I'm back to writing fanfiction again (yay), but I'm also rusty and trying out new styles. I Hope you all enjoyed it and would leave me a review, it would be much appreciated. And I'm open to you guys hitting me up on /heartnets, tumblr (josephmorgasms) & twitter ( saintcecelias) if you want to chat about fanfiction, tvd and what not. Let's be interactive with each other o (◡‿◡✿) Thank you for reading!


End file.
